


Skrzydła

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Narry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Harry, M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Hej, hej, hej! :** Jeśli mogę to poproszę Narr’ego :D Harry jest aniołem i właśnie stracił skrzydła bo żyje bez miłości. Dopóki ktoś go i on kogoś nie pokocha nie odzyska skrzydeł. :3 Oczywiście wiem, że będzie to Niall :D. Powiedzmy, że minęły 2 tygodnie ich znajomości i wyznają sobie uczucia :>. I Harry odzyskuje skrzydła ale traci Nialla bo mając skrzydła nie może być na ziemi itd… ;) Chcę happy end :D i może króciutkie +18 :3 jeśli oczywiście ci się chce pisać ;) Pozdrawiam xx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skrzydła

„Nie wiesz co to miłość”, „Odbieramy ci skrzydła”, „Anioł powinien wiedzieć, co to znaczy kochać i być kochanym”, „Będziesz mieszkał na ziemi”, „Wrócisz do nas i oddamy ci skrzydła, kiedy poznasz co to miłość”.  
Promienie słońce wpadające przez okno, oświetlały twarz chłopaka. Jego brązowe loki były rozrzucone na poduszce. Powieki zaczęły niebezpiecznie drgać, aby ostatecznie odsłonić zielone tęczówki. Na jego twarzy od razu wstąpił grymas, gdy tylko słońce podrażniło jego oczy. Znowu zapomniał zasunąć rolety.  
Odrzucił kołdrę i ruszył do łazienki, rozpamiętując swój sen. Jak co noc śniło mu się to samo. Scena, kiedy zostają mu odebrane skrzydła prześladuje go co noc od dnia, kiedy to nastąpiło. Minęły 2 miesiące odkąd został zesłany na ziemię. On jednak dalej nie poznał nikogo, kto spowodowałby silniejsze bicie jego serca. W sumie nie było się czemu dziwić, skoro każdy dzień byłego anioła wyglądał tak samo. Wstała rano, szedł do pracy, wracał do domu, z którego wychodził ewentualnie do sklepu, naprzeciw jego kamienicy. Dzisiejszy miał wyglądać dokładnie tak samo. Wziął szybki prysznic, założył czyste ubrania i opuścił mieszkanie. Po koło 10 minutach dotarł do niewielkiej księgarni, w której pracował.  
\- Dzień dobry Mrtho – przywitał się z właścicielką.  
Była to urocza, starsza kobieta, z dobrotliwym uśmiechem. Uwielbiała loczka i traktowała jak własnego syna.  
\- Witaj Harry – odwróciła się w kierunku chłopaka, w jej dłoniach spoczywało ciężki pudło z książkami.  
\- Dlaczego to dźwigasz. Nie powinnaś – upomniał ją, odbierając pudło.  
\- Chciałam wypakować te książki, to nowa odstawa – usprawiedliwiła się.  
\- Trzeba było poczekać na mnie – odpowiedział – A skoro już jestem, to pójdę je wypakować, a ty zajmij się czymś mniej obciążającym – uśmiechnął się do kobiety zanim zniknął w alejce z książkami.  
Dzień mijał dość zwyczajnie, podobnie jak zawsze. W księgarni panował spokój, który może kilka razy został zakłócony przez klienta.  
Harry siedział przy kasie, pochłonięty przez jedną z książek, kiedy usłyszał cichy dzwoneczek wiszący nad drzwiami, który oznaczał przybycie klienta.  
Oderwał wzrok od lektury i zamarł. Czuł jak jego serce zaczyna szybciej bić. Do księgarni wszedł młody chłopak. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, a jego farbowane na blond włosy, były roztrzepane jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka. Miał jasną karnację, a błękitne tęczówki błyszczały.  
\- Przepraszam? – skierował się w stronę Harry’ego, kiedy tylko go zauważył – Mógłbyś mi pomóc? – miał mocny irlandzki akcent.  
\- Jasne – odpowiedział, lekko się uśmiechając.  
\- Poszukuję tego adresu – powiedział, wyciągając w jego kierunku małą karteczkę z adresem.  
Harry zauważył, ze chodziło o kamienicę, w której mieszkał.  
\- To niedaleko – wyszedł zza kasy i machnął ręką na blondyna, aby poszedł za nim. Wyszli przed księgarnię i loczek wytłumaczył chłopakowi jak ma jechać. Niebieskookie podziękował mu i pożegnał z szerokim uśmiechem.  
*****  
Postawił nogę na ostatnim stopniu, docierając na odpowiednie piętro. Od razu zauważył, że drzwi na przeciwko jego mieszkania są otwarte, a obok stały kartonowe pudła i walizka. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że miał nowego sąsiada.  
Doszedł do swoich drzwi i wyciągnął klucze.  
\- O, cześć – usłyszał. za swoimi plecami, znajomy irlandzki akcent.  
Odwrócił się, a przed nim stał wesoły blondyn, który pytał go o drogę.  
\- Mieszkasz tu? – zagadnął, podchodząc do loczka.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową.  
\- Czyli będziemy sąsiadami, fajnie! Jestem Niall – wyciągnął dłoń, w kierunku zielonookiego, a on ją uścisnął.  
\- Harry – uśmiechnął się do nowego sąsiada.  
\- Wiesz dopiero się tu wprowadziłem, nie znam jeszcze Holmes Chapel – położył dłoń na karu i go potarł – Może pokazałbyś mi okolicę? – na jego policzki wpłynęły dwa dorodne rumieńce.  
\- Jasne – odpowiedział od razu, czym zaskoczył sam siebie. Zapewne, gdyby to był ktoś inny, nie zgodziłby się, ale to był Niall, uroczy irlandczyk.  
\- Naprawdę? – jego błękitne tęczówki rozbłysły.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową – Widzę, że jeszcze się wprowadzasz, ale co powiesz na jutro? O 16:00 kończę pracę, wiec moglibyśmy się spotkać wtedy pod księgarnią.  
\- Świetnie – odpowiedział, podnosząc z podłogi jeden z kartonów.  
\- Może ci pomóc, to wnieść? – zaproponował, nie chcąc się tak szybko rozstawać z blondynem.  
\- Jasne, dzięki.  
*****  
Po wniesieniu wszystkich pudeł, Harry pomógł mu się rozpakować. Po wszystkim rozsiedli się na kanapie pijąc piwo, zajadając się pizzą i rozmawiając.  
Następnego dnia loczek pokazał Niallowi Holmes Chapel i na koniec udali się do niewielkiej kawiarni, gdzie wypili naprawdę dobrą czekoladę.  
Od tego dnia spotykali się codziennie. Nie wyobrażali sobie dnia, aby się nie zobaczyć. W swoim towarzystwie czuli się naprawdę niesamowicie. Harry miał wrażenie jakby czas się zatrzymał, kiedy przebywał z nim czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, a w żołądku pojawia się miłe trzepotanie. Uwielbiał tego Irlandczyka.  
Niall również wydawał się być zainteresowany loczkiem. Nie przepuścił żadnej okazji, aby z nim flirtować, często się do niego przytulał i zawsze jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały radością, gdy tylko go widział.  
Przez dwa tygodni bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli.  
*****  
Siedzieli w salonie Nialla, oglądając jakiś głupi serial. Na stole leżało puste pudełko po pizzy i kilka pustych puszek po piwie.  
Niall leżał wtulony w loczka. Dłoń zielonookiego zanurzona była w blond kosmykach i masował skórę głowy chłopaka. Obojgu lekko szumiało w głowach od wypitej ilość piw.  
\- Lubię cię Harry – wymruczał Niall, przerywając nagle ciszę pomiędzy nimi.  
\- Ja ciebie też lubię – odpowiedział.  
\- Nie – pokręcił przecząco głową, podnosząc się z chłopaka – Nie rozumiesz, ja ciebie naprawdę lubię.  
\- Ja też – usiadł naprzeciwko blondyna.  
\- Eh… - westchnął irlandczyk – Kocham cię, zakochałem się w tobie – w końcu to z siebie wydusił.  
Harry czuł jak jego serce bije niewiarygodnie szybko. Miał wrażenie, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z piersi. Czy Niall właśnie wyznał mu miłość? Tak, on to zrobił.  
Widział, jak z każdą kolejną minutą ciszy, niebieskie oczy przygasają, a uśmiech z jego twarzy znika. Postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, położył dłoń na karku niższego i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Polizał dolną wargę blondyna, prosząc go o dostęp, który ten po chwili mu udzielił. Ich języki ocierały się o siebie w pełnym czułości pocałunku.  
\- Czy to znaczy… - zaczął Niall, kiedy odsunęli się od siebie z powodu braku tleny.  
\- Tak, też cię kocham - i ponownie przyciągnął go do pocałunku.  
Niall usiadł okrakiem na Harrym. Po chwili jego usta zjechały na szyję loczka, który odchylił głowę, aby ułatwić mu dostęp. Blondyn przyssał się do fragmentu mlecznej skóry, pracując nad malinką. Dłonie Stylesa znalazły się pod koszulką niższego, gładząc jego plecy. Po chwili pozbył się zbędnego kawałka materiału, a Niall zrobił to samo z jego koszulą.  
Harry chwycił pośladki chłopaka, podnosząc się z kanapy i kierując w stronę sypialni. Opadli na miękki materac.  
*****  
Powoli unosił swoje powieki, kiedy obudziło go rażące światło. Znowu zapomniał zasłonić okno. Jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, kiedy przypomniał sobie wczorajszą noc.  
Usiadł, przeciągając się i mrugając powiekami. Rozejrzał się dookoła i…chwila. On nie był w swojej sypialni, a obok niego nie było Nialla. On był z powrotem w niebie i miał skrzydła. Nie był nagi, tak jak zasypiał, tylko miał na sobie białą szatę.  
\- O co tu chodzi? – odezwał się zszokowany.  
\- Poznałeś co to miłość. Zgodnie z umową odzyskałeś skrzydła – Harry lekko podskoczył, kiedy nagle zza pleców usłyszał głos.  
Odwrócił się i ujrzał tam jednego z aniołów wyższej rangi.  
\- Co?  
\- Zakochałeś się ze wzajemnością. Taki był warunek, aby odzyskać skrzydła.  
Teraz do Harry’ego dotarło co się stało. Zupełnie o tym zapomniał Odkąd poznał Nialla, nie myślał o tym, że należy do niebiańskiego świata.  
\- Ale jak to? Czemu ściągnęliście mnie tak niespodziewanie? Co z Niallem, nawet się z nim nie pożegnałem – nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja. Nie powinni tego tak robić Powinni go uprzedzić.  
\- Harry, o co chodzi? Chciałeś odzyskać skrzydła.  
\- Kiedyś tak, ale teraz… - westchnął. Czego chciał teraz? Kiedy zadał sobie to pytanie, od razu ujrzał uśmiechniętego irlanczyka z pięknymi, błękitnymi oczami – teraz chcę być z Niallem.  
\- Co to ma znaczyć? – anioł zmarszczył brwi. Nie bardzo mu się to podobało – Chcesz wrócić na ziemię i zostać śmiertelnikiem?  
\- Tak, dokładnie tego chce – odpowiedział pewnie.  
*****  
Uniósł swoje powieki, odsłaniając niebieskie oczy. Jego usta układały się w lekkim uśmiechu. Przeciągnął się, wydając z ust ciche pomruki. Położył dłoń na drugiej części łóżka z nadzieją, że znajdzie tam loczka. Natrafił jednak na pustą przestrzeń. Odwrócił głowę i nikogo nie zauważył. Jego brwi się zmarszczyły. Gdzie był Harry? Usiadł, rozglądając się po pokoju, jednak chłopaka nigdzie nie było.  
\- Harry?  
Nikt się nie odezwał. Wstał z łóżka i zakładając czyste bokserki wyszedł z sypialni.  
\- Harry?! – krzyknął, jednak dalej nikt się nie odezwał.  
Zajrzał do wszystkich pomieszczeń w mieszkaniu, ale loczka nigdzie nie było. Usiadł na kanapie czując jak do jego oczu napływając łzy. Czyżby Harry go zostawił. Kłamał mówiąc, że go kocha i żałował tego co się stało? Na to wychodzi, skoro go zostawił. Czuł jak jego serce pęka na drobne kawałki.  
Zaszlochał cicho. Do jego uszu dotarł trzask drzwi. Spojrzał w kierunku wejścia i ujrzał Stylesa.  
\- Niall – loczek od razu pojawił się obok blondyna, mocno do siebie przytulając, kiedy zobaczył w jakim jest stanie – Kochanie co się stało.  
\- G-gdzie byłeś? – spytał pociągając nosem.  
\- Poszedłem do siebie wziąć prysznic i założyć czyste ciuchy. Co się stało? Czemu płaczesz?  
\- Myślałem, że mnie zostawiłeś – czuł jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec.  
\- Nigdy cię skarbie nie zostawię – ucałował głowę blondyna – Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię martwić. Myślałem, że zdążę wrócić zanim się obudzisz.  
\- W porządku, tylko więcej mnie tak nie strasz. Zostaw przynajmniej wiadomość.  
\- Dobrze, obiecuję – uniósł twarz chłopaka, aby spojrzeć w jego oczy – Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.


End file.
